La novela de las tres
by kissbuch
Summary: Las novelas hacen que las latinas se alteren más que con los actores de Hollywood.


Título: La novela de las tres.

Autora: KissBuch

Palabras: 849

Personajes: Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia (Julio Paz), República Federativa de Brasil (Luciano Da Silva), República de Colombia (Catalina Gómez) y República Bolivariana de Venezuela (María Miranda de la Coromoto Páez)

Advertencias: Ninguna en general.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni latín Hetalia me pertenecen, yo… ¡yo solo quería hacerme millonaria!, digo, hacer un fic.

Resumen: Las novelas hacen que las latinas se alteren más que con los actores de Hollywood.

Notas de la autora: Aquí un One-shot para variar un poquito, luego sigo con la otra (juro que la estoy trabajando), bueno sin más preámbulos… el fic. :D

La novela de las tres

-Hola julio- saludo Luciano con su típica sonrisa.

-Buenos días Luciano- respondió el saludo el boliviano sentándose en la silla del comedor.

-¿Y las chicas?- pregunto el moreno imitando la acción del otro chico.

- Están en la sala- contesto Julio señalando una puerta- Creo que están viendo algo sobre las tres… pero no me recuerdo bien y tampoco quiero saber, llegaron muy alteradas y sabes que no hay que molestarlas cuando están alteradas.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿oh es que acaso no te acuerdas cuando le dijimos a Mari que nos comimos las arepas que había hecho en el día de sus elecciones?- comento el brasilero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Jamás voy a olvidar ese día Luciano- hablo un rencoroso Bolivia- y menos con la paliza que María me dio, ¡Esa mujer está loca!, y hay que arrancarle esas garras que tiene por uñas, ¡casi me saca un ojo!- chillo Julio golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

- _Ai por Deus, não foi pára tanto-_

-Claro, si tú te escapaste-

-¡Noooo!- se escuchó gritar, mejor dicho, chillar a Catalina desde la sala.

-¿Esa…esa fue Cata?- pregunto Luciano preocupado.

-Creo que si- contesto Julio caminando hacia la puerta de la sala, cuando la abrieron vieron a la colombiana se desmayaba lo más dramáticamente que pudo en rebotando dos veces en el sofá, al cabo del segundo rebote, de su ojo derecho se derrama una lagrima que recorre toda su mejilla y se detiene segundos antes de caer soltando un esplendor.

Al lado de nuestra dramática Catalina se encontraba María sentada al borde del sofá abanicando sus manos cerca de la su cara con los ojos aguados y un poco rojos que amenazaban con llorar como magdalena, mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros y respiraba hondo.

-Mari- llamo Julio a la chica mientras se arrodillaba al frente de esta, al ver que no respondida decidió llamarla de nuevo agarrando ambas mejillas de la venezolana con sus manos- María, ¿estás bien?-

-Hay Julio- murmuro Venezuela empezando a llorar mientras abrazaba bruscamente al chico colocando su mentón el hombro de este; cosa que provoco que el boliviano se sonrojara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo.

Y entonces, lo soltó.

El grito más desgarrador jamás escuchado en el mundo, tanto así que hasta el mismísimo Iván estaría celoso de no haberlo causado el.

¿Hhmm~?...se escuchó un grito, alguien está sufriendo y no lo provoque yo- murmuro el ruso.

-¿S-señor Iván?- pregunto un nervioso Toris.

-Eso no me gusta, ahora tendré que equilibrar la balanza del mundo- hablo Rusia parándose de su mullido sofá y agarrando su siempre confiable bastón mágico- supongo que le diré gordo a Alfred o le depilare las cejas a Arthur, el que me encuentre primero.

-¿S-Señor R-Rusia?- volvió a preguntar un aterrado lituano escondido detrás del sofá

-¡Fue horrible, espantoso, poco elegante, ¡Francis!, feo, horripilante, no se lo desearía ni a Alfred!- sollozo María.

- Ya paso, dime, ¿Qué paso- pregunto calmado Julio soltando el abrazo.

-María….-murmuro Venezuela.

-María, ¿tu?-

No, no yo, María, ella…-

-¿Ella?-

-Ella….ella, ella, ella, María, ella…-

-¡Si, María ella!, ¡¿Qué paso con ella?!- pregunto desesperado Bolivia.

-María… ¡María Dolores del Eterno Sufrimiento no podrá estar nunca más con José Antonio de la Santa Concepción porque Cristina Fernanda Esmeralda Rubí, que resultó ser prima hermana de María Dolores está enamorada de José Antonio y por eso le dijo a María que se había muerto y entonces ella se fue de la finca mientras José Antonio la buscaba! – explico la venezolana lo lento y tranquila que pudo, es decir rápido, llorando y moviendo las manos.

-Eh… ¿y entonces qué?- preguntaron Julio y Luciano que lograron entender a la chica.

-¡Y luego…!- Grito Venezuela.

-¡¿Y luego?!- gritaron también los chicos.

-Se….se… ¡acabo!- chillo María volviendo a llorar.

-¡¿Se acabó?!- pregunto nervioso Luciano.

-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿se mató?!-pregunto también Julio.

-¡No!- negó María- ¡se acabó la novela!

-¿Eh?-

-¿Solo era eso?-murmuro Luciano caminando hacia la puerta seguido por Julio.

-Una novela… ¿una novela?, ¿Por qué?-murmuraba Julio cerrando la puerta dejando una extrañada venezolana.

-Fuck you Iván!-chillo Alfred con los ojos llorosos mientras le disparaba a diestra y siniestra al ruso quien esquivaba las balas y escalaba la reja para perderse entre los carros.

-Ya equilibre la balanza del mundo, Da- pensó Rusia- ahora falta acosar a Yao con el traje de panda…úhu.

*Ai por Deus, não foi pára tanto: ay Dios, no fue para tanto.


End file.
